


Lazy way of confessing

by electrasjewel



Category: Bambi (1942)
Genre: Awkward Confession, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrasjewel/pseuds/electrasjewel
Summary: Bambi and Ronno have a disagreement and Rose has to settle it





	

Rose was stalling in the meadow, not wanting to go to her home just yet. The sundown was always beautiful sight for her and she wanted to see it as much as possible. She slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sunlight on her black fur. 

Her moment of tranquility was soon gone, as she heard two arguing male voices getting closer.

”No, Rose likes me! I’m the most dashing male in these forests!” That was Ronno. Cocky and confident as usual. Rose opened her eyes, but didn’t turn her head just yet. Perhaps they hadn’t see her yet, though her unusual fur color stood out in the meadow. 

”That’s not valid reason, Ronno!” Oh, that was Bambi. That surprised Rose, as she expected Bambi to be more interested in Faline, his friend. 

”Oh? And what’s your reason, princess? Because you’re the prince of the forest?” The older male deer taunted the younger prince. Rose wrinkled her nose, she disliked when Ronno taunted Bambi, she just wanted them to stop fighting.

”That’s not it!” Bambi exclaimed rather loudly, which was unusual for the deer. Bambi seldom raised his voice to anyone.

”Let Rose decide which one of us she fancies more.” Ronno suggested, mild grin plastered on his face. ”Hey Rose!” he shouted across the meadow. Rose turned her head to see him.

”Hello Ronno.” Rose greeted quietly as both deers approached her. ”It’s honor to see you Prince.” She never addressed Bambi by his name, her mother had taught her to address him as ”prince of the forest” or ”prince”.

Bambi seemed to mildly disapprove of her greeting, evident by his face. Rose felt bit awkward.

”Yeah yeah.” Ronno groaned and rolled his eyes to her formal greeting. ”Anyway Rose we were having little disagreement with Bambi and we hope you could settle it for us.” The mocking tone of Ronno’s voice as he said Bambi’s name didn’t go unnoticed by Rose.

”I’ll help if I can Ronno, but you must stop mocking the prince.” young female deer answered firmly, making it known that without it she wouldn’t help.

”Okay okay Rose, I promise.” Dark fur deer muttered, though Rose doubted he truly meant it. She shook her head slightly.

”Your problem is?” she questioned, even though she could guess ”the problem”.

”We need to know which one of us you like more, Rose.” Bambi cut into the conversation, just as Ronno had opened his mouth to say the same thing. Older deer glared at the younger, clearly upset by the interruption.

”Which one of you?” Rose questioned, totally baffled. ”But prince, I thought you liked Faline!” She blurted and blushed a bit. She did not meant to speak to Bambi like that. Her mother would scold her later..

Bambi blushed and he muttered, barely audible: ”I’m not so sure anymore, I guess I like you both..”

Rose’s eyes widened a bit. She had not expected that.

”Whatever, you can’t have them both.” Ronno stated, which wasn’t exactly correct, since Rose recalled her mother told her that sometimes Great Princes had more than one love in their lives. She opened her mouth to correct the deer but he continued:

”Besides, I don’t care about Faline anymore, I got my eyes on Rose.” He said proudly, and stood straight before her, as if he was trying to show off to her. Rose couldn’t help but blush a bit.

”S-so Rose which one of us you like?” Bambi shyly pushed the issue.

”Um.. well..” Rose started, not entirely sure how to say her opinion. She had never seen Bambi more than a friend and Ronno.. Well Ronno was mean sometimes and proud deer but.. Rose was sure there was more to the deer with darker fur. Besides he was indeed very dashing and had kinder side to him.

”Sorry Bambi, but I like Ronno more. I see you as a good friend of mine.” She mumbled and lowered her head, her ears falling to the sides of her head.

”Looks like I win, Bambi.” Ronno announced with pride and happiness dripping from his voice. Rose could imagine him grinning widely.

Next thing she heard was slow, quiet hoofsteps as the younger male deer left the meadow. Rose doubted she would see the prince for a while. She felt a bit quilty for breaking his heart..

”So Rose..” Ronno lowered his voice. ”What was it that made me the superior?” His voice was still proud, though less than in the last sentence. He sounded more.. curious and happy.

Black fur female deer slowly raised her head to look at Ronno’s nose. She couldn’t dare to look the male into the eyes. Speaking of which, they were very beautifully green..

Rose tried to get herself back on track. Answer the question Rose.. she thought to herself.

”Um.. Y-you have a kind side to you and you are handsome deer Ronno.. Though you sometimes act too much like someone you’re not..” She explained, hoping the male deer would get her point and not get butthurt over her last sentence.

”Act like someone i’m not?” Ronno’s voice sounded confused to her. She sighed slightly.

”Yeah. You’re really not that cocky you try to be neverless brave.. But that’s okay you don’t need to be either of those, just be you.” Rose lectured, finally meeting Ronno’s eyes. They glinted like green gemstones in the slight sunlight that still lingered in the meadow.

Ronno blinked. He was baffled. He had thought Rose liked his attitude. ”I-I’ll try to be more like m-myself Rose, b-but don’t count on it!” Ronno pounted. Rose had to giggle. 

”W-what’s so funny?!” Ronno continued to pount as he glanced at Rose. ”You’re kinda cute when you pout.” Rose stated and smiled widely. ”I’m not pounting! Mom says I can never pount!” male deer protested loudly and Rose laughed again. She nodded.

”Anyway it’s getting late, i’ll escort you to your den.” He offered, the usual proudness in his voice was back, though the offer seemed genuine and from the heart.

”That’s kind of you Ronno.” Rose complimented him and smiled. Older deer huffed.

Rose shyly stepped closer to him, Ronno being a bit taller than her. He seemed puzzled why she would be so close to him, until he felt her lick his cheek like a kiss. Ronno blushed deeply and gazed upon Rose, who’s cheeks were as pink as the fur on her ears and head.

”L-let’s just go. I-I’m afraid of the dark.” She pleaded and walked past the deer, not looking at him at all.

”H-hey! Wait for me!” Ronno pleaded loudly, stuttering a bit. Blush hadn’t left from his cheeks yet. She dashed next to Rose who was carefully walking back into the forest. Sunlight had almost left the meadow, casting dark shadows all around.

”You’ll get scared and lost without me.” Ronno muttered to Rose as he got beside her. Pink fur doe didn’t argue, she did indeed get scared easily and would get lost without Ronno by her side.

”I’ll see you tomorrow?” She muttered, thanking herself for not stuttering. 

”Yeah, definitely.” Ronno sounded happy. Rose quickly peeked at him. He was currently looking around, perhaps for dogs or the man. ”You’ll see how fast I can run! I’m the fastest of this entire forest!” The deer boasted.

”And I’ll stuck anyone with my antlers if they try to hurt you, Rose!” He assured her. His voice sounded angry and protective. Rose smiled yet again. Ronno made her feel safe in the middle of dark forest.


End file.
